


Desastre

by Kikinu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deberían limpiar un poco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desastre

La casa está fría cuando entran en ella, lo cual es natural teniendo en cuenta que no la pisan desde hace más de dos meses. Hay polvo en el piso y los muebles, además de que los platos de la última vez que comieron aquí siguen sucios y sobre la mesa.

Deberían limpiar un poco. De hecho, eso es lo primero que tendrían que hacer, incluso antes de ir y avisarles a sus familias que están de vuelta. Pero...

Acaban de salvar el universo por vez número un millón y están los tres completamente cansados. Kari no ha parado de bostezar desde que se subieron a la Nave Gummi, Sora cabecea cada dos pasos y Riku está andando prácticamente como un zombie.

Sí, mejor limpian en otro momento. Salvaron al universo entero de convertirse en un basurero, a nadie va importarle que su propia casa sea un desastre.


End file.
